KeyWord: Catnip
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Because who doesn't love a drugged up Minerva? Hehehe. Yes- Minerva has taken catnip- UNKNOWINGLY! Another one-shot, drabble mostly. T for 'drug' use... hehehehe. The laughter is explained inside... xD


_Harry Potter - Keyword: Catnip._

_Today was Minerva's twenty-first birthday._

_Hopefully, no-one would remember._

_Well, besides Albus. He had sent her a card so big it required three large eagle owls to carry it._

_Minerva had promised herself that if he so much as mentioned the general topic of 'birthdays' in the teachers meeting that afternoon that he would forever regret it._

_The morning passed in relative bliss. It was the winter holiday, so many of the students were away; only a handful remained._

_She, Rolanda Hooch and Poppy played a …somewhat odd, game of Quidditch, that ended up pretty much being a game of 'it'._

_Laughing, and touching down to Earth for a clean-up before lunch, Minerva glimpsed out of the corner of her eye a … no. It couldn't be a…_

_It was! It bloody was!_

_Filius stood at the front door, speaking with men in emerald green robes who between them both, carried a large parcel. _

_Minerva sat in the staff room; perfectly relaxed in her large, wicker-backed chair. She had a blanket around her, as the window didn't close properly and noone could really be bothered to keep the snow out._

_A festive spring of holly hung from Albus's hat this morning, and he was droning on about something or other._

_Minerva wasn't really paying attention._

_Rolanda sat on the sofa next to Min, and she muttered something sarcastic before sipping at her tea._

_Minerva chuckled, more at the chance to laugh than at the actual comment._

_Even Severus; still in his dreary black robes on Christmas morning; cracked a smile._

_Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, which just made Minerva laugh harder._

_She was full out crying with laughter now._

_Filius, Hagrid and Rolanda couldn't help themselves and they all joined in._

_Minerva gasped for breath; and then her laughter turned silent as she heard the dry tones of Severus's laugh._

"_There now." Albus said after everyone had calmed down. "What was so funny?"_

_Minerva coughed on her tea; and threw her head back; silently laughing at the humorous situation._

"_Mmmm." She hummed contently when she had finished. She quietly chuckled to herself in the back of her throat for the entire meeting; until Severus came and perched on the arm of the sofa next to her at the 'official' end of the meeting._

_Most teachers stayed behind an hour or so, sometimes even two after the meeting had ended just to talk, and relax._

"_Minerva.." The potions master ventured. "I'd never heard you laugh before."_

_She giggled childishly, and blushed._

_Severus raised an eyebrow._

_Albus crouched next to her chair, "Min, do you feel alright?" He asked, placing a hand to her forehead._

_Minerva smiled at him, the laughed again._

"_How about I get you a refill on that tea, hm?" Severus offered, noticing she was still cradling the almost empty cup._

_Only the dregs remained; the tea leaves and such._

"_Oh nooo!" Rolanda looked back to him. "I'll do that, yeah Minnie?"_

_Severus paled, 'Minnie'? Surely Minerva would never stand for that!_

_Instead she just smiled sweetly. "More of the nice stuff.." Minerva asked; words slurred and sloppily pronounced._

"_Actually," Albus decided, taking Minerva's cup himself, "How about I do it?"_

_Rolanda held up a hand, protesting._

"_No, I insist." Albus was in a no-nonsense mood, obviously._

_He walked over to the sink, "Severus, if you would?" He beckoned for him to join him._

_Casting yet another worried look at Minerva, who looked like she was dozing off to sleep, Severus joined Albus, who was watching the cups contents, suspiciously._

"_Headmaster, is she OK?"_

"_First- It's Albus." The headmaster said, mock-angry._

"_Secondly," He handed the cup to Severus, "What do you smell?"_

_Severus frowned, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear._

_He sniffed, then his eyes widened in understanding. "You mean-?" He looked back over to the chair, and Minerva, who was now playing a very unconventional game of strip-chess with Rolanda._

"_Uhuh." Albus nodded, eyes twinkling. "I suppose I should have realised. It is Christmas after all."_

_Severus frowned. "What?"_

"_Rolanda did this last Christmas. And on her birthday last year."_

"_Oh."_

_Albus left Severus, nodding in acceptance to Flitwick's offer of a game of chess. (The proper kind)._

_Severus went to follow, but Albus reminded him of his offer to Minerva._

"_Oh, right."_

_He went to refill Minerva's teacup; and sure enough, in the brand of Minerva's tea, imported from Scotland, there were no teabags… Only catnip._


End file.
